


empty like the ocean

by xylodemon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't think of the stupid, willing wench on the <i>Myraham</i>, nor of Asha's mummery at the docks. He thought of Robb, and how Robb had behaved on Theon's last night at Riverrun, how he had followed Theon into his chambers after supper, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he'd curled his hand in the front of Theon's doublet, as he'd pushed Theon back against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty like the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**asoiafkinkmeme**](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/) , for the prompt _Robb/Theon, oral sex, but I always thought that I'd see you again_

Very few trees grew on the Iron Islands, not when the soil was so scratchy and thin, too rocky for things that needed deep roots to thrive. The thralls at Pyke filled the hearths and braziers with longs strips of dried kelp; it burned as well as wood, but it smoked thickly and covered everything with the stench of Lordsport's stews and fish markets. It was a sour, acrid smell, and it followed Theon as he left his father's hall and climbed the stairs to the Bloody Keep, greeted him sharply as he opened the door to his chamber.

Pyke was warmer than Winterfell had been, yet colder than Theon remembered. 

The wash basin still held sea water, but the floor had been swept and the rushes had been changed, and clean furs had been left on his bed. He sprawled out on top of them, still dressed in his boots and breeches and the kraken doublet his father seemed to mislike. His cock was half hard -- fucking Asha, his fucking _sister_ \-- and the pallet's ticking was lumpy and uneven; he brushed his hand over the front of his breeches, slowly rubbing himself as he tried to get comfortable.

Theon stretched his legs and rolled his shoulders, staring up at the dusty, shadowed ceiling. The smoke from his brazier itched his nose and throat in a way he had forgotten at Winterfell; he doubted he would fall asleep like this, not with his eyes burning and his blood pounding in his ears, not with his anger at his father still twisting in his chest. He unlaced his placket and slid his hand inside his breeches, sighing quietly as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. 

He didn't think of the stupid, willing wench on the _Myraham_ , nor of Asha's mummery at the docks. He thought of Robb, and how Robb had behaved on Theon's last night at Riverrun, how he had followed Theon into his chambers after supper, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he'd curled his hand in the front of Theon's doublet, as he'd pushed Theon back against the wall. 

_"How long will you be gone?" Robb asked, curving his hand over Theon's hip._

_"I don't know," Theon said slowly. The ride to Seagard would take at least ten days, and he would need another three of four to reach Pyke, depending on the ship. After that, he would have to wait for his father to call his longships back to port -- that could mean days, or it could mean a fortnight. "A month. Perhaps longer."_

_Robb pressed closer to Theon, running his hand up Theon's side, his lips warm and soft as he kissed the line of Theon's jaw. He slid his other hand up to Theon's neck, brushing his thumb over the hollow of Theon's throat; his eyes were wide and dark and his cock was hard against Theon's hip. Theon caught Robb by the waist, holding him still, swallowed a quiet noise as Robb mouthed at the skin below his ear. They had done this before, had been doing this since they'd both been old enough to want it, but it had never been like this, had always been rough laughter and quick hands and kisses that were often more teeth than tongue._

_"You're acting as if you'll miss me," Theon said._

_Robb kissed him, pushing his tongue into Theon's mouth and knotting his hand in Theon's hair, pulling on it in a way that made heat curl low in Theon's belly. He rubbed Theon through his breeches, curving his hand over the hard line of Theon's cock, and Theon dug his fingers into Robb's hips, sucking Robb's tongue into his mouth, biting the soft well of Robb's lip until Robb shivered and gasped._

_"I will miss you."_

_Robb smiled and slid to his knees._

The windows in Theon's chamber were ajar, open just enough to air out some of the smoke from the brazier; Theon could hear the roaring roll and pitch of the sea, the heavy crash of the waves rearing up against the rocks. He stroked his cock hard and fast, dragging his hand up, his hips snapping off the bed as he slid it back down. His legs were shaking and sweat was beading in the dip of this throat; his breath caught, a sudden and stuttering sound that seemed loud in the hazy stillness of his chamber.

"Fuck," Theon hissed, twisting his other hand in the furs.

He spat in his palm and tightened his grip, but it wasn't the same, wasn't nearly as sweet as the slow, wet heat of Robb's mouth.

_Robb looked up at Theon, his eyes wide and dark, his hands brushing over Theon's knees, sliding up Theon's thighs. The shadows rusted his auburn hair to a deep brown, and it swept into his eyes as he leaned in and traced the hard curve of Theon's cock with his knuckles._

_"Robb," Theon said lightly, brushing his fingers over Robb's jaw, pressing his thumb to Robb's flushed, swollen lips. "You have the perfect mouth for it, but--"_

_"I want to," Robb said, tugging on Theon's laces. He wrapped his hand around Theon's cock, warm and sweaty and a little rough, callouses on his fingers from holding his sword. "I've thought about it -- enough that I shouldn't be too bad at it."_

_Theon pushed his hand into Robb's hair, something raw and dangerous rippling under his skin as Robb pinned his hips to the wall, as Robb's eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted around the head of Theon's cock._

_Robb's mouth was hot and wet, soft suction and slow, slippery swirls of his tongue, sloppy and inexperienced but no less sweet for it. He hummed as he took Theon in, his lips dragging warm and slick as Theon slid back out, and Theon tightened his hold on Robb's hair, his fingers twisting in Robb's curls. He brought his other hand down to Robb's face, feeling the bright, feverish flush of Robb's cheeks under his palm, the careful stretch of Robb's lips along the side of his thumb, and he tipped his head back against the wall, unable to swallow the low, breathless moan building in the back of his throat._

_Theon's legs started to shake, a slow tremor hidden in the hollows of his knees, creeping up into the back of his thighs. Robb pulled off with a soft noise, trailing a long, wet kiss up the length of Theon's cock, sliding his hand down to the base, his fingers splayed low on Theon's belly, the heel of his palm an easy, delicious weight as it brushed Theon's balls. He sucked Theon back in, too quickly, too much all at once, coughing as Theon's cock nudged the back of his throat; he took a sharp, ragged breath, his eyes bright and his mouth red and wet, then leaned back in, his other hand tucked inside the band of his own breeches._

_Theon spent against the flat of Robb's tongue, just as Robb was drawing him back in, as he looked down at Robb -- at the King in the North, moaning on his knees, hard and wanting from having Theon's cock in his mouth._

"Fuck."

Theon gasped and arched off the bed, his hips twisting and bucking as he pushed his cock into his hand. The heat in his belly snapped like a bow string, sudden and furious; he spent hard and fast, grunting under his breath, seed spattering the furs and the front of his doublet.

_He hauled Robb up to his feet, pulling him close, sliding his tongue into Robb's mouth as he turned and nudged Robb back against the wall. Theon could taste himself there, bitter and dark, but he only kissed Robb harder, digging his fingers into Robb's hip and working his hand into Robb's breeches. Robb gasped and twisted and jerked his hips, spending warm and thick, half in Theon's hand and half on the floor, his eyes closed and his mouth open and panting against Theon's neck._

_"Will you come back?" Robb asked, quiet, breathless, his hands curled in the front of Theon's doublet._

"I don't know if I can," Theon said, salt air on his face and smoke burning his throat. "I don't know if I should."


End file.
